


Distraction

by Abyssia



Series: Linhardt x Claude oneshot series [9]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Fellatio, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia
Summary: Claude invites Linhardt over to watch a film. Linhardt finds something else to be far more enthralling.
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/Claude von Riegan
Series: Linhardt x Claude oneshot series [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601887
Kudos: 7





	Distraction

Linhardt and Claude had never quite been a couple to go on so called “dates” at least not that they would admit. Their long nights alone together in the library, or cloistered away in the other’s room; such engagements were certainly not “dates”, not at all. Not at least until they started to find themselves entangled in other ways.

Despite the slow casual build up of their relationship, Claude still found himself wanting to share more prescribed periods of time with his boyfriend as time went on. Like this night, Claude has invited Linhardt over for an express purpose. To watch with him a film that Claude holds incredibly dear.

Linhardt has never shown a particular interest for films as a medium, and has not watched many that might be considered classics. He does have a very unique perspective however, tending to focus on the technical. He most often comments on things like lighting, shot composition and errors in set or costume setting. But above all, it is beyond clear when his attention is not captured in the slightest. In those moments, Linhardt tends to focus on the partner there with him.

About 20 minutes into the film, after long stretches of exposition and lingering establishment shots, Linhardt’s attentions have begun to shift, as Claude feared they might. The two of them are seated close together on a large beanbag chair, sharing casual affectionate touches as is usual. However, one of Linhardt’s hands strays from its place to rest heavily on Claude’s thigh. Claude stiffens, but doesn’t resist when Linhardt’s hand moves higher and rests over the already growing bulge in Claude’s pants.

Claude is a little disappointed, but doesn’t offer any strong resistance, momentarily taken in by Linhardt’s show of assertiveness. Linhardt kneads at Claude’s erection with the heel of his palm. Claude groans, sinking deeper into the beanbag while Linhardt starts to fiddle with the zipper. Linhardt’s long, slender fingers pull out Claude’s member with only slight difficulty, giving Claude a few long, lingering strokes to make sure he is fully erect.

And then all at once, Claude feels the warm wet embrace of Linhardt’s mouth around his cock. Linhardt doesn’t even waist any time kissing or licking the member, just slides the dripping tip between his lips. Linhardt must have truly been bored by the film.

Claude grunts and reaches over for the remote fumbling to pause the movie. When he does however, Linhardts lips pull away with a wet pop. Looking down, Claude meets Linhardt’s round, beseeching eyes.

“Why did you pause it?”

“Clearly, you’ve found something more interesting to focus your attention on,” Claude shrugs. “It’s fine, this is a date. The point is for you to enjoy yourself too.”

“But I was enjoying the movie?”

“Then...why did you—?”

“I can focus on more than one thing at once,” Linhardt shrugs.

“Ah—“

“Would you like me to stop?”

“No—I don’t want you to stop in the middle of things!” Claude sputters. 

Linhardt meets Claude’s eyes for a moment longer before tucking a strand of hair back behind his ear and resuming his work.

Claude moans freely this time as Linhardt’s tongue runs languidly around the tip and then down Claude’s shaft. Linhardt may have claimed to be able to focus on two things at once, but Claude can feel a noticeable difference in the intensity and skill of Linhardt’s tongue now that this is his sole point of focus.

Claude tangles his fingers in Linhardt’s hair and leans back into the bean bag, now able to focus only on the sensations of Linhardt’s warm mouth and nothing else.

As Claude’s body begins to quiver, Linhardt picks up his pace, head bobbing up and down with increasing purpose. Eventually, Claude reaches his end, cumming suddenly against the back of Linhardt’s throat who barely reacts, and only keeps sucking to guide Claude through his orgasm.

“My apologies, we can get back to the film.”

Claude gives Linhardt a roguish grin. “Oh yeah, now you’re so eager to finish this film that bored you so?”

“It didn’t bore me. It seemed like you wanted me to touch you. Perhaps you were bored from seeing this film so many times before.”

Claude focuses on slowing down his breathing for a bit, trying to savour the afterglow a little before pushing himself back up. “Maybe you’re right. You’re nothing if not impeccably perceptive.” Claude leans forward, grinning while slinging an arm around Linhardt’s waist.“Now, I do believe it is your turn.”

Linhardt flushes, lips falling open when Claude’s hand presses against the bulge in Linhardt’s own pants. He lets out a small whimper, already quite hard. 

"We can still watch the film after we are finished. I was enjoying it." Linhardt insists.

"Oh, I'm sure. But I bet you enjoy this more," Claude pulls on the zipper of Linhardt's pants and fishes out his cock with ease.

Linhardt takes in a sharp breath. "Obviously," he mutters, reaching up to loop both arms around Claude's neck.


End file.
